The Adventurous Adventure
by MissVioletBaudelaire14
Summary: I can't believe it's really you!" Violet, Klaus, and Sunny are captured by Esme. While in her grasp, they find some long lost friends. In this story there's evil villains, innocent orphans, romance, and strange, random blonde-but-not-blonde moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Woo!!! Finally! My 1st ASOUE book!! Yes! I'm so psyched! AHHH! Sorry! I'm just so excited! Eeek! Ok, I'm done now! Anyway, read!**

**Disclaimer: I will tell you one time, and only one time: I do not own ASOUE!**

**Now, on with the story! ABOOYAH! Sorry!**

Chapter 1:

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire were stuck on an island which once held civilization, but all left to seek a better civilization to escape a deadly disease that a vile, evil man had given them. This man was named Count Olaf. Count Olaf followed the children every where, bringing them misery and woe. To keep me from telling to a very long story about misery and woe, I will shorten it by saying: He died in the end, and this made the children very grateful. A woman, who was a friend of the Baudelaires named Kit Snicket, had died giving birth, so the Baudelaires were now officially the guardians of this child whom they named after their mother, Beatrice.

It was a clear cloudless day, and Violet had just stepped outside. She looked around for a minute-trying to remember what day it was, but couldn't. "Klaus," she said when her brother stepped outside. "You wouldn't happen to know what day it is, now would you?"

He frowned, and wrinkled his brow with concentration. "Its Decision Day." He finally said.

"The one day of the year that the coastal shelf floods." He reminded her. Violet smiled at her brother. "Good. Now I can get the boat on the water so we can go. Are Sunny and Beatrice still asleep?"

"I should say so." Klaus said. "When I woke up they were. Do you want me to wake them up?" He asked. Violet said, "Yes, please. I want to get a head start, so ask Sunny if she can make a quick breakfast. There's no telling when the shelf will flood and I want to be ready for it."

Klaus smiled. It was typical of his sister to rush things and he was used to it…though not as much as he was used to her inventions. "Sure." He said. And with that he turned and went inside the tent. Violet rushed over to the boat that was secured into the sand. Then, with all her might, she pushed it into the water. Then she set the anchor down to the bottom of the water. Satisfied, she walked back into the tent.

Sunny was surprisingly almost done cooking, and Klaus was feeding Beatrice her bottle.

"I got the boat on the water so we should be sailing after breakfast." said Violet. "Good because I just finished the cooking." Sunny said.

The children ate their breakfast quietly. Not because they are usually quiet, but because they were thinking about what would happen to them when they would set sail. They weren't sure what to expect-either they could die out in sea, or reach civilization, where they were considered criminals and probably everyone was on the lookout for them.

The children finished their meal, and then gathered things they wanted to take along with them. Then they went on board. Violet lifted the anchor, and set the masts. They were now on their way to expose themselves into the world.

_**(A/N: **__**Sooo what did you think of it? Yeah, I know it sounds similar to the ending of the last book but this was all I had! I promise the 2**__**nd**__** chapter will be better! And yeah, its short. Sorry! Anyways, READ AND REVIEW!!! I need at least 5 reviews to upload!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**All right! Chapter 2!!!! Read my sister's book on ASOUE! Her name is on my page!**

**And I'm really happy right now because if you look up new chapters for ASOUE in English, I'm number 1! And my book summary is number 3! So read and review please!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ASOUE! Don't make me tell you again!**

**Chapter 2:**

Violet started steering the boat where she thought would be north. She was staring out into the water, thinking about the Quagmires. She thought about when she first met Duncan and Isadora at Pruffock Academy. The only people who were ever so kind to them when they first arrived. Then she thought about how much of a brat Carmelita Spats was. Then Count Olaf had taken them away. Then she thought about Quigley. Kind, just like his sister and brother, but was lost during a waterfall. She thought about how all three of them were lost into the Great Unknown.

Klaus interrupted her thoughts. "Violet," he said, "The piece of paper naming the boat is still on. Would you like me to remove it?"

"Please do," she said. "I wouldn't want to ride a boat named after a brat such as Carmelita Spats."

Klaus went over to the side of the boat, frowned at the name, and peeled it off. Underneath it was a golden plaque that said:

Beatrice

He called his siblings over to look at it. Violet came over quickly, while Sunny showed up carrying Beatrice. The three couldn't figure out why the boat was named after their mother, but little Beatrice Snicket interrupted their thoughts by saying the name inscribed on the plaque.

The three guardians didn't know weather or not she was reading the plaque, or just stating her name.

"Well," Violet said after a while, "It doesn't matter anyways we might as well-" she got cut off.

Off in the distance were very dark clouds making their way over the ocean, darkening the sky. "Klaus!" Violet cried out to him, "take Sunny and Beatrice out of here! Take them downstairs and take cover! Stay there until I say so!"

Klaus immediately obeyed. Violet ran to the wheel and began to turn the boat into another direction-but it was to late. The clouds had gotten closer, and waves began to rock the boat.

Rain started to pour, and lightning struck. Violet tried her best to steer, but each time a wave struck, water would come from over each side of the boat and soak everything. A huge wave came up, and struck at Violet, forcing her to let go of the wheel. She struggled to get back on her feet, but was tossed down by a sudden rock of the boat.

Then a huge wave bigger than the size the Baudelaire mansion used to be, came plunging down, sinking the boat. The boat came back up, but the Baudelaires and the Snicket child

were thrown off board.

**A/N: Like it? I did. it's a little suspenseful in the end, and yeah longer than the 1****st**** chappie!! That's exactly how I want it! Look out for chapter three!! Now, all you have to do is click the button underneath this note. Do this, and you'll be able to review! (gasp!) It's amazing! Like magic! Ok, not really.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right chapter 3 is FINALLY up. Sorry to keep you waiting for so LOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Reviewers to thank:**

**Thesudokukid**

**misssunnybaudelaire**

**meredith trainor**

**Hannah**

**msvioletbhollister **

**Disclaimer: I told you, *crosses heart,* I DO NOT OWN ASOUE!! Now ****please ****don't call the cops on me!**

**Chapter 3:**

Violet awoke after what seemed like hours. She still felt she was asleep, for where she was, wherever she was, was as dark as night. She didn't bother to get up. What bothered her the most was where she was, and how and why she was there. The flashback came back to her: She had been steering the boat when a storm hit, and a tidal wave had hit, throwing her off board. Now she had to figure out where she was exactly…

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and next her she saw Sunny curled up into a ball, on her far left. On her far right, was Klaus, his back toward her. Beatrice was curled up next to Violet. The room they were in, was bare, but the walls were covered with sheets of paper with little writings on it. Then she saw pictures of models in the most unusal clothings.

_Oh, no. _She thought. She couldn't believe it. She _wouldn't_believe it. But she did, and only knew one word that could describe it:

Esme. Esme had them.

Violet got up and walked up to the sheets of paper. On it were all of the things that were _in_ and all of the things that were _out._

She turned and saw to doors, one on each side of the room. She walked to the nearest door, and tried to open it, but when it didn't open, she jerked her hand back in frustration and scoffed.

She had scoffed too loudly though, for she had awakened Klaus. He moaned, and asked groggily, "Where am I?". Violet answered him, "I don't know, but I _do_ know that we're in Esme's clutches."

Klaus stood up and walked to the door Violet was standing next to. He asked her if she tried opening the door. "Yes, but it's locked," she said, "We'll have to try that one over there." She pointed over to the other side of the room.

Klaus immediately rushed to the door. Violet hung back to wake up Sunny. Then she went to pick up Beatrice.

Then a bright light came over Violet, causing her to squint, and awaken Beatrice. Then Violet heard Klaus's happy cry, "Look, Violet! We're through!"

The siblings walked out of the dark room, with Sunny walking, and Beatrice still in Violet's arms. They walked into a huge, grand ballroom, that had a stereo system, and an extremely large organ.

"Wow," Sunny said for the first time since the orphans were put in this strange situation. Violet was thinking the same thing, _Wow._

The siblings turned and left the room. They saw the door that they had come through, and as it turned out, they were in what used to be a large janitors' closet that Esme had changed into a room of _Ins and Outs._

They explored some more. So far after seeing the ballroom, they had seen an elegant dinning room, an extremely large kitchen, two bathrooms that also contained a hot tub, extremely elegant bedrooms, and a library that Klaus overreacted to as soon as he saw it.

"OH MY GOSH, VIOLET A LIBRARY! A LIBRARY, VIOLET! I CAN NOW CONCENTRATE ON BOOKS! THE WORLD IS MINE! MORE KNOWLEDGE! YES! OH MY GOSH, VIOLET! OH MY GOSH! LOOK AT THIS, SUNNY!" he said and gestured.

"Gosh, Klaus!", Sunny said, "I didn't know you were obsessed with books! I mean, I know you love books, but-I mean…never mind."

Violet suggested that Klaus stayed there while she and Sunny continued to look around. He couldn't resist.

Violet let Sunny carry Beatrice. They walked through the hall, where at the end, was a door.

She walked on over to it, Sunny and Beatrice by her side.

The door wasn't locked or closed. Okay, it was closed but only a crack. Violet could see a light coming through the crack. Then she heard voices, but she couldn't make out the words.

She did, on the other hand, recognized the voices. Three of them she thought were awfully familiar, but the other voice she couldn't recognize. She knew right away there were two boys and two girls.

Sunny must've been getting impatient, because she just pushed on the door and walked right in. "Sunny, no!" Violet said. She was about to say something else, when she saw the four people staring at her-three of them were the people she thought she would never see again.

**Author's Note: Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think!! Suspense! Whoo!! Now, please review or I'll go to the jungle and kidnap a gorilla. No, seriously!!.....OK.....maybe not.....anyways, peace out, home dogs!! I'm just kidding. I'm not gangster. Or that other fancy way you say it...you know? Gangsta? Yeah I'm not that either. I'm talking to much aren't I? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYY!!! **

**It's just that I've been so busy lately! I had to make dance moves for my group in PE. We're doing this stupid thing where we get in groups and make dance moves for you know….a dance…and pick a song…and…stuff yeah.**

**My birthday is this Saturday! Woo! I'm turning thirteen! I am so excited!**

**Reviewers to thank:**

**Anonymous review**

**Beb100000**

**Miss awsome777**

**The sudoku kid**

**.Hollister**

**Misssunnybaudelaire - (my sister!!)**

**There's a little romance in this chapter that sucks so please bare with me and I'll try harder next time.**

**Disclaimer: Why did you call the cops?! I told you not to call the cops! How many times must I tell you, I am not Lemony Snicket or Daniel Handler!!!! And no, I do not own ASOUE!! I ONLY OWN ONE OF THE MYSTERIOUS PEOPLE! THAT PERSON IS MINE, ALL MINE!!! MWAHAHAHAH-AHHH! *I scream and run as the cops chase me in their swat cars***

Chapter 4:

Violet's mouth was dropped just a bit. She couldn't believe she was looking at the Quagmires in person again!! But on the other hand, she was correct about four voices. A girl she had never seen before in her life was there.

Isadora stood up slowly from the couch.

"Violet? Sunny? Is that really you?" she asked.

Violet and Sunny couldn't answer, just stare in disbelief. Beatrice, on the other hand, couldn't figure out what was going on. Then out of the blue, Isadora screamed a happy scream, "AAHHHHH!" and Violet followed suit. They ran to each other and embraced, and jumped.

Duncan, and Quigley covered their ears, along with the mystery girl. Poor Sunny had no hands to cover her ears because she had to comfort Beatrice who had begun to cry after the sudden loudness.

Duncan and Quigley got up to greet the girls that they had just been reunited. Isadora grinned and quickly asked, "How have you been? How did Esme find you?" Then her grin faded. "Where's Klaus?" she asked, with a lot of panic in her voice.

Violet was just about to answer, when she heard running footsteps. Before the two girls could go up to the doorway to find out who it was, Klaus rushed in and then threw his hands on his knees, gasping for air. Looking down at the floor he said in between breaths, "I heard…screaming from the…library…..Are you-?" He was going to ask, _Are you all right?_ But was cut of when he saw the Quagmires. "Whoa, Quagmires is that really you?" Nobody had to answer him. Isadora went up to him, and they embraced. They ended the hug and spoke quietly to each other.

Violet embraced Duncan, then Quigley. Violet spoke to Quigley quietly. "Quigley, I've missed you so much!" she said to him. "Violet, I missed you too. I was so upset when we were separated," said Quigley. Violet was about to respond, when Isadora spoke up.

"Oh my gosh! Who is this cute little thing?" she said, obviously referring to the infant in Sunny's arms.

"This is Beatrice," Sunny said, "Kit Snicket's daughter." Duncan walked over to the baby, followed by Quigley and Isadora, and they greeted her.

Suddenly came a loud _**POP! **_

Everyone jerked their heads to the source of the _**POP! **_It came from the mystery girl. She was chewing gum. "Sorry," she said quickly. Quigley spoke up immediately, "We forgot to introduce you to the new girl," he said as if they were in school.

Isadora walked up to the girl, took her hand, and pulled her up. "This," Isadora said, "is Faith." "Hi," Faith said smiling in a perky tone.

"Well actually, my real name is Cindy, but everyone I know refers to me as Faith because it's my middle name, and I just think the name Faith is prettier." said Faith.

Violet studied Faith. She looked no more than 13 at the most. She was thin, a pretty thin, and had long curly brown hair that stopped mid-back. She was really pretty, and had a girly side. Although Violet hated the color pink, and dreaded the way she herself looked in it, she admired to way Faith looked in it. In fact, it made her look prissy, but not _too _prissy. She wore a pink blazer, light blue denim skinny jeans, and pink flats which was covered in little silver sequins. She had big, pretty eyes, the color of ice blue. Violet had never seen that color of anyone's eyes before. Faith had a bump on her cute nose that turned up just a bit, that the bump could barely be seen. Her lips were thin. Violet had to admit that she thought Faith looked snobby, but took it back because she knew you can't judge a book by its cover. Faith wore a little lip gloss, and nothing more. She was short too. Not average, but she was shorter two inches shorter than Violet, and the Quagmires, but only an a centimeter taller than Klaus.

Faith walked up, held out her right hand and flashed a gorgeous grin. "It's a pleasure to _finally_ meet the Baudelaires in person! The Quagmires told me so much about you!"

_Is she always so perky? _Violet thought.

Violet took Faith's hand and shook it smiling. Then Faith shook Klaus's and Sunny's.

"Oh!" Quigley suddenly said, "We need to tell you how we ended up here." "Oh yeah, that's right!" Faith said. "Save your breath, guys, I got this." She was obviously talking to the Quagmires.

"So," she started, "When you get in, you go up the grand staircase, then you'll run into two hallways, take the one on the ri-"

"_Not how to get in this room! _How we ended up in this mansion!" Duncan said, interrupting her.

Faith looked confused. Then she thought a moment. Then she frowned, crinkled her forehead and cocked her head to one side. Then she grinned at Duncan. "Oh, yeah!!" she finally said her happy perky tone. Then she moved her eyes toward the ceiling, scrunched one side of her nose and said "Duh!"

"What we need is some tea," Isadora said. She turned to Faith and said, "Could you get that for us please, Faith?" Faith smiled at her and said, "Sure thing, Is!" Then with that she left.

Everyone was quiet until Klaus broke the silence. "She seems…uhh…" He didn't know what to say. Duncan spoke up and filled in the blank. "Dumb?" "Not dumb," Klaus said, "Just not very bright." He finished.

"Yeah, we think her mother dropped her at birth," Duncan said. Violet said, "Aww, she doesn't seem _that _bad!" Quigley spoke out, "That's because you just met her. She is that bad. Just wait till you get to know her."

"She can be very smart," Isadora said, "at times." Sunny said, "But other than that, she's really nice! I like her already!" Beatrice said, "Goo!" as if agreeing with Sunny. Isadora asked, "So, you guys thought she was snobby the first time you laid eyes on her didn't you?"

"Well, I sure did," Klaus said. "Yeah so did I," agreed Violet. "She did look the mean type," Sunny said. Beatrice cried out into a happy laugh. Her guardians couldn't figure out if she was either agreeing or disagreeing. "Yeah," Quigley said, "We did too. After all, you can't judge a book by its cover." Duncan said, "We thought she'd be another version of Carmelita Spats." He paused here to shudder, "But she turned out to be a very nice person." He finished "And a very strange one at that," Isadora said.

.

Then, as if right on cue, "Alright guys, I got the tea!" a perky smiling Faith walked into the room carrying a tray containing seven glasses of iced tea, and one bottle filled with milk, and set the tray on the coffee table.. "I wasn't sure if the baby drank tea, so I just got her some warm milk. By the way, Esme must be babying Carmelita or something because strangely, I found this bottle inside the cupboard. But never mind. Everyone grab a glass!" she said. But before they could grab a glass came a, "Carmelita Spats is here!?" Violet, Klaus and Sunny cried out together. "Ooo," Faith said. She shifted her eyes to the Quagmires and said, "You didn't tell them yet?" She turned back to Baudelaires. "By the way, back to what's important, you guys know Carmelita too? Wow she must be pretty popular!" Duncan slapped his forehead. Isadora pierced her lips, and rolled her eyes while shaking her head. Quigley's head was hung down, eyes closed. He was pinching the bridge of his nose and said without looking up, "Yes, Faith, they know Carmelita too. We told you about it! Remember the story we told you about what happened at the academy?"

Faith crinkled her eyebrows. "Oh yeah!" she finally answered. "That make _a lot _more sense now!"

Duncan said, "Maybe we should into the other room.

**Author's Note: Once again, I am so sorry to keep you waiting! And I'm sorry for not having a random thing to put in the author's note. Anyways-REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All, right. Here it is!! Chapter 5!!! Woo! **

**I'm sorry I took so long for this one. **

**Reviewers to thank:**

**the sudoku kid**

**beb 100000**

**By the way, in case you guys were wondering- my sister, misssunnybaudelaire, has not uploaded because she's been busy too, and like me, hasn't had much time on the computer. She has a LONG way to go she told me. She has a lot done, but is not even HALFWAY finished. She just wants me to tell you guys that, just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I got away from the cops, thank goodness. Now again, I DO NOT OWN ASOUE!!! What can I do to get you to believe me?? I am NOT Lemony Snicket, nor will I EVER BE Lemony Snicket! The same with Daniel Handler. I am not him either! LS and DH own it! Not me. I am only a Fanfic writer carrying on with their work! Can you deal with that please? I only own Faith. She's mine!**

**Chapter 5:**

The teenagers, young girl, and infant walked into another room that looked a little similar to the previous room they were in. The only similarity was the wallpaper, which was a hideous yellow. There was a round coffee table, two couches, a rocking chair, and a small side table that had a lamp on it. The two couches were facing each other.

Violet and Klaus took one of couches, and Faith, Quigley, Duncan, and Isadora took the other. Sunny took the rocking chair so that she could rock Beatrice to sleep.

Duncan then stated, "So, here's how we ended up here. While me and Isadora were on the mobile home with Hector, we obviously had no idea at the time, that Quigley was looking for us." Isadora then filled him in.

"I had to steal a helicopter to help them," Quigley said, "Afterward, a flock of eagles came and popped the balloons keeping us in the air. We went crashing into the water."

"Then," Isadora said, "the mobile home destroyed the Qeequeg and everyone, Captain Widdershins, Fernald, Fiona, Kit Snicket, and Ink was treading water a few seconds later. That's when everything went dark."

"Isadora was knocked out by a drifting metal part of the submarine," Duncan said. "Apparently, when the mobile home fell on top of the submarine, pieces of it went flying every where, and one of them hit Isadora on the head….she was unconscious for an hour, and for about ten minutes, Quigley and I had to hold her up."

Isadora looked down. Quigley right away said, "Then, a tidal wave came, and the next thing I knew, Kit Snicket and Ink were drifting off. And then…." This was Quigley's turn to look down. His voice drifted off. Duncan jumped in for his brother.

"And then Hector wasn't around anymore. I saw him go down twice. He went down again, but never came back up….I went down to find him, and I saw that he was slowly sinking. I started to go after him, but then another wave hit, and then when I looked again, Hector was gone."

He continued. "Captain Widdershins had gone down too. Fiona couldn't be found. Neither could Fernald. Then the Great Unknown came, and swiped us all up. The next thing we knew, we in a submarine. Everyone was there….except Hector, Kit and Ink. Then a man came up. He actually worked for Esme. He told us so himself."

Quigley started, "He said he was going to give us to Esme. Turns out she was on the Great Unknown the whole time. During the time, Isadora was still unconscious. The man ordered someone to bring us all into a cramped jail cell. That someone…was Faith."

"When I awoke and saw the bars off the cell, I had no idea what was going on. I had amnesia." Isadora said.

"The amnesia lasted for ten minutes," Duncan said.

It was Faith's turn to speck up, "My father was captain of the Great Unknown. I had no idea he was working for evil until Esme boarded. He built the submarine himself. He could afford all the supplies necessary because he was a CEO. But his one true dream was to set sail in a submarine. My mother died giving birth me, so he's been raising me all my life. He got mad at me eventually because I was bringing food for everyone on the sub when he told me not too. A huge commotion started."

"The next thing I knew, Esme had shot him. She told us eventually that it was not in to keep a lady waiting. Then she took all of us. Then a henchman threw Captain Widdershins into the sea, and another took Fernald away, and-"

Klaus cut her off. "What about Fiona? What happened to her? Is she alright? Is she here?" He was blurting out all sorts off questions about the one girl who had won his heart, but then had broken it by betrayal. He wanted her to know that he forgave her.

"Oh!" Faith exclaimed, "You mean that girl with the triangular glasses that had an obsession for mushrooms? Yeah, she's gone. Someone took her away…I don't know who. I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on. I was more focused on trying to take in the fact that Esme shot my daddy."

"What Faith is trying to say," Duncan stated, "is that _none_ of us were really paying to what was going on. We were just trying to get away, and that's what we were more focused on….well, all of us except Faith, yeah she went into sheer shock."

Faith shifted her eyes to the floor, and nodded her head. Quigley said, "We should be getting to bed. It's pretty late, and we might have a long day tomorrow." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Isadora and Faith took Violet, Sunny, and Beatrice to the girls' room. Duncan and Quigley brought Klaus to the boy's room.

"There two king sized beds. Yours, Sunny's and Beatrice's will be over there by the bathroom." Isadora said. "You know," she continued, "We are quite lucky that our room contained a bathroom. The boys have to use the one down the hall!"

Violet and her little sister chuckled.

The girls got ready for bed, and were soon fast asleep.

**/N: SOOOOO? I kind of liked it myself. Sorry, but Faith's not all random this chapter. I'll try and make her weirder on the next one. Anyways, I can TRY not to make you guys wait to long for chapter 6. Notice that I said 'TRY'. Well, I don't having a random saying this time. I'm sorry!! :( I just know you wanted to read this and find my random sayings for this chapter... *Sniff* *Tear, tear*. I hope this*sniff*doesn't stop you from*sniff, sniff* clicking the Big Button of Wonder underneath*Sniff* this note. *Sniff* Excuse me! *Runs off bawling into a handkerchief***


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6 of the series that must never be read. Let me just get clear, the actual title for this whole "book" is supposed to be The Mysterious Mansion. I was going to make that the title, but The Series That Must Never Be Read came up for some reason….ANYWAYS!!!!!…………………...**

**Reviews to thank:**

**.Hollister**

**the sudoku kid - your review made me smile!!**

**Its not many reviews because I uploaded this like, 3 days later I think.**

**Disclaimer: I'd tell you, but you'd hurt me…Aw who cares I'll tell you anyways….I don't own this….*flinches* **

**CHAPTER 6!!!**

Violet awoke at 9:30 AM , and saw Isadora sitting on her bed writing something in a small notebook. The side where Faith slept was empty. Violet carefully slid out of bed, trying not to wake the little ones, and made her way over to Isadora.

Isadora looked up. "Good morning!" she said cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?" Violet said, "Good morning. Yes I did sleep well, thank you. How about you?" "I had a decent sleep," Isadora replied.

Violet peeked at what was written on the notebook. She notice there where 3 lines, but they weren't together. There was a of words at the top, and another set of words right underneath that first line. Violet smiled. "Are you writing couplets?" she asked Isadora.

Isadora blushed. "Yes, but I don't think they're very good…" she said modestly. "May I read them?" asked Violet. Isadora handed Violet the notebook, but hesitated and held it back. "First you have to promise not to laugh," Isadora said. "I promise I won't laugh at your work, Isadora." Isadora handed her friend the notebook. Violet looked and then read the first couplet aloud:

"_When I look up at the star full night,_

_I forget about my fearful fright."_

Violet shifted her eyes to look and smile at her poet friend. She then read the next one aloud:

"_It's hard for me to do this act, _

_When my heart is heavy as a sack"_

Violet gazed her eyes down at the last one, and noticed that Isadora hid her face into her hands. Violet looked at her a few moments, then turned back to the last poem, reading it aloud:

"_I felt all alone in this large house,_

_But now I don't because of Kl-"_

Violet stopped reading. The last word was _Klaus_. She read it again close to her face, this time to herself. When she removed to book from her face, she had a large grin planted on it. Isadora face was still hidden, and Violet continued to stare at Isadora with that large grin, until Isadora peeked out from her hands. She was blushing, furiously.

Violet squealed with delight, and hugged her friend. "You like Klaus! I am so happy for you! I think he likes you too! Oh my gosh!" Violet said excitedly. Just then, the bathroom door swung open, and there was Faith, wide-eyed.

"Who here likes Klaus?" Faith asked. She ran over to Isadora, and Violet. Faith pointed her finger at Violet. "It's obviously not you!" she then pointed her finger to Isadora and said, "So it must be you!" Faith squealed and then hugged Isadora who was still being hugged by Violet. The three girls then fell on the floor and laughed.

"Um, guys?" came a voice. The girls stopped laughing and sat up to see who the voice belonged to. It was Sunny. "Since Beatrice looks like she is about to throw a fit, I think I'm going to take downstairs and make something for her."

"Ok, Sunny!" The three older girls said at the same time, with big smiles. Sunny picked up Beatrice, and carried her out of the room. She left the door open.

Then the giggling girls laughed again. Then the three boys ran to the door way of the girls' bedroom. "What's going on?" they asked. The girls stopped laughing, and looked at the boys with serious faces, and then looked at each other. They didn't even remember _why _they were laughing. And because of this, they turned and looked at the boys again, looked at each other, and started laughing all over again.

"Just leave them," Quigley spoke over the laughter, "They're just being girls." And with that, the boys left. The girls finally stopped laughing all together, and changed to go downstairs.

On they're way downstairs, Violet asked Isadora, "Do you want to be alone with him?" Isadora looked at her wide-eyed. "No! No! Absolutely not! No!" "Why not?" Faith asked. "I'm too shy, and I won't know what to say to him!" "Ok, Isadora. We won't leave you alone with him." Faith said.

The girls reached the bottom floor, and headed toward the living room, and right there and then, they regretted it.

**Author's Note: Like it? I kinda did. You can totally tell it's modern…I mean, hello? Giggling girls? Is that **_**not **_**21st**** century? Anyways, let me know what you think about my "humorous" chapter. Get it? Humorous? 'Cause you know, Isadora, Violet and Faith…laughing out loud? Huh? Huh? Huh? OK, I'll shut up now. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 8. No winner yet. Next chapter, Probably…maybe not…depends on how many title suggestions I get. Might be….eh, I don't know…3 days….a week maybe….5 days tops…..yeah, I'm not real sure…….**

**I've been thinking about doing a songfic about Quigley and Violet on the mountain in the tenth book. Take the poll on my page about it.**

**Yeah, now for that darn disclaimer that everybody just loves!!(that was sarcastic of course): I SOO own this!!…..NOT! I only own Faith, the plot, the lame summary, and that stupid long title that makes no sense…..deal with it.**

**Chapter 8:**

The girls had walked into the living room, when they found themselves face-to-face with Esme, Count Olaf's ex-girlfriend. She was facing the boys, and they were sitting on the couch in sheer terror. Sunny arms were around her back, and being held there by a man that seemed familiar, and Beatrice's wails were being heard in another room.

Esme hadn't seen the girls yet, but Klaus kept throwing quick nervous glances from the girls to Esme, back and forth. "Now that you three boys are here," Esme was saying, "I suppose I should tell you what your purpose of being here is. But the only reason why I will so because telling others there purposes is very _in."_

"Hey, Boss," the man said, "Look who decided to show up," Esme turned, and when she saw the girls, she sneered and said, "Well, look at this! The _other ones_ are here. What are your names again?" she didn't dare let them answer. "Veronica, Isabella, and Fanette, of course."

"Actually," Faith said, "it's Violet, Isadora, and Faith." she said pretty calmly. "DID I ASK YOU?" Esme boomed at her. Faith shifted her eyes around. "No." Esme said, "So then what right do you have in correcting me!! Correcting people is _OUT_!" Faith shrugged. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Esme looked as if she was going to say something else, when she was interrupted. "ESME!" there was a yell. Into the room through another doorway was Beatrice being held by the filthy Carmelita Spats. "This stupid baby won't shut up! When I grow up, I'm never going to have kids! By the way, I changed my look; I am now a tap-dancing-fairy-gangster-cowgirl-vegetarian rock star playing an electric guitar in the rainforest!"

"That's nice to know," Isadora said under her breath. "I heard that, cakesniffer!" Carmelita Spats spat out. "I think that's darling!" Esme said. "Who wants this stupid baby? Wait! No one answer that! I'll just _accidentally _drop her!" Carmelita shouted, and held Beatrice up high; she looked as if she was about to fall.

"Put her down!" her guardians shouted. "Make me!" Carmelita said. The orphans were silent. They knew there was no way to make Carmelita do something she didn't want to do. But one person who was not her guardian wasn't about to let Carmelita win so easily. "Hey, Carmelita!" Faith called out, "What's your last name again?" Carmelita glared at her and told her. Then she asked, "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just thought it was Carmelita _Spits_!" Faith calmly once again. Then came a snort from Duncan. "Spits," he mumbled. Carmelita's face turned red, and she shot dagger eyes at Faith. This is just an expression meaning, 'she glared at Faith angrily'. She then gently put the baby in Quigley's arms without knowing it, and stepped up closer to Faith and practically screamed, "It's _Spats_! _Spats, Spats, Spats_!"

Faith remained calm. "Whatever you say….Carmelita _Spits." _Carmelita got really angry. _"_GRRRRR! IT'S _'SPATS'!" _Faith ignored her. "Carmelita _Spii-iiits_, Carmelita _Spii-iiits!" _she sang. Then Carmelita lost it. "GRRRRAHHHHHHH!!!" she yelled. Then she lurched toward Faith.

Faith was quick, and ran past Violet and Isadora, Carmelita close behind. Faith stopped at a corner of the room, and Carmelita threw a fist at her, but Faith ducked just in time. "Too slow!" she said. Carmelita tried again. "Too slow!" Faith said again, then she ran behind the couch.

Carmelita pushed to boys out of her way. She pressed her knees on a cushion. And threw a hand to slap Faith, but Faith grabbed her hand just in time. "Too slow!" she said, and grabbed the flying hand and held it in her grip. Carmelita flung her other hand at her. Faith tried to grab it, but only grabbed air and said, "Too s-OOOOOWWWWWW!" The slap left a handprint on Faith's face.

Esme raised an eyebrow and said, "Quite," instead of watching Carmelita and Faith's fight, she ignored them, and told everyone listening to her why they were there. "Now," Esme started, ignoring the audible punches, slaps, and 'ows' and 'heys', "the reason why you filthy orphans are here, is because I am in debt. Debt in all of my bills. So when you _brats_ become of age, I will take all of your money, pay off my debt, then use the left over money for my own amusement-and Carmelita's amusement too, of course. Then I'll just kill you all so you won't come tracking me down."

According to my research, Violet was about to say something, when she was interrupted by an endless sound of a girl crying out in pain and sheer terror. "OW! OW! OW! OW!…" Faith cried out continuously, as if endless. Everyone turned to look at her, and noticed that Faith was flat on her stomach. In front of her, she was slapping her hands on the carpet: left, right, left, right, and her feet were following suit.

In fact, it would've looked as if Faith was throwing a temper tantrum, if only Carmelita wasn't sitting on her back yanking on her hair.

"IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY! PLEASE ST-YAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Carmelita had interrupted Faith by giving her hair a good yank.

"QUIIIIEEEEEEET!" Esme screamed. Carmelita and Faith's heads jerked up. "That's enough!" Esme said firmly, "You can kill each other later. Not now, though…Carmelita, I need you to get back to whatever it was you were doing…and go with her Bruce!" Esme said to Carmelita and her henchman named Bruce.

It occurred to Violet that this was the same Bruce who took away her uncle Monty's reptiles. The same Bruce who was the leader of the Snow Scouts. The same Bruce who was Carmelita's uncle.

"And as for you," Esme said turning to Faith, who was still flat on the floor. "Stay out my Angel's way!" _Carmelita's your angel? _Violet thought. Then Bruce let go of Sunny, and the three villains stalked off. Then came an awkward silence.

Faith quickly stood up, fixed her hair, and adjusted her shirt. "So," she said breaking silence, "what did I miss?" Isadora answered her. "Esme's going to get rid of us."

**this was under reconstrution. it deleted my autors note.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 9!!**

**Reviewers to thank!!!:**

**The sudoku kid**

**Gilraen Narmolanya**

**The winner of the Title Contest is the sudoku kid who suggested the title **_**One More Jonas **_**so I want to give my thanks to you-all-know-who!! (BTW, sudoku kid, let me know if you wanna be in it or not. B/c your the winner, and being it is one of the awards.)**

**Now for the rest of you…….**

**I was pretty ticked I only got 1 suggestion. Would it hurt just to leave a single suggestion? I got reviews that were sweet and all, but they didn't mention a single title suggestion!! Oh well, I'll get over it……..OOO! I already did!! Yeah, I'm like that. I can forgive people easily if its like a minor thing….Major ones are the ones I have problems forgiving…whatever, just read the stupid chapter!!**

**No! I take that back!! Let me rephrase that……..'whatever, just read the AWSOME chapter!!'**

**There we go!! That's better!**

**Disclaimer: Dude, seriously!!!!! Think about it! Oh, wait! Never mind! I forgot y'all can't think because you are all STUPID!!!!!!**

**I was kidding!! Y'all aren't stupid. You're awesome, and you know it! **

**Chapter 9:**

_Previously: Isadora answered her question. "Esme's going to get rid of us."_

More silence. Faith once again broke the silence. "Wow…I knew Esme was stupid….but I didn't know she was _that_ stupid!"

"Faith!" Isadora cried. She turned to everyone else. "Excuse Faith, she's having one of her mysterious random blonde moments and apparently she's not available at the moment. Please leave a message after the evil glare she is giving me right now is gone." Isadora said staring cautiously at the evil glare Faith was giving her at the moment. Then she stopped.

"Ooo!" Duncan said, "The glare is gone! Now I can leave a message!" He went up to her and said, "Faith, that fight against you and Carmelita was TOTALLY FREAKIN' AWSOME!!!!!" Faith smiled and turned her head away because she was starting to blush.

Duncan was about to ask Faith what was wrong when Violet came to her rescue. "Maybe its not such a good idea to stay here," she said, "We need to figure a way out."

Klaus stood up. "Its about time someone uses their head! This whole time we've been acting like people" -the girls cocked and eyebrow at him- "..who don't think?" he finished half asking a question because the girls looked as though they were prepared to pound on him.

Quigley stood up and led the Klaus and Duncan out of the room saying, "Well, we'll figure something out. Lets meet back in an hour…bye!" He seemed to be in a hurry.

Sunny carried Beatrice and walked out of the room herself. Violet said, "Sunny, aren't you going to help us think of a way out?" Sunny said, "Violet, you know I would…but its Beatrice's nap time, and if she doesn't get to sleep, she'll bawl." Then she went upstairs.

The girls followed, but went inside the study room to try to think of a way out. Isadora sat on the loveseat, Faith stood against a corner, and Violet stood in the center of the room simultaneously pacing and putting a ribbon in her hair. Usually, Violet only tied a ribbon in her hair whenever her mind was set to invent something, _but desperate times call for desperate measures, _she thought.

Still pacing, she said, "Ok, maybe we can sneak out of a window while everyone is asleep…no, that wouldn't be a good idea. Heaven knows what kind of security system Esme had installed…or maybe she doesn't have a security system…maybe she has henchmen guarding outside…Ooo! Maybe I can-"

"Um, Violet?" Isadora interrupted, "Maybe we-" Violet cut her off. "Not now Isadora I'm trying to think of a way out of here!…Now where was I?…Oh, yeah! See, we-"

"But Violet, I-" Isadora interrupted, but Violet cut her off again. "Isadora! I'm busy!" she said angrily through clenched teeth.

Faith didn't seem to happy about Violet's bossy attitude, because right at that moment, she walked up to the pacing 16 year old.

"Violet," Faith said, "I don't know what your problem is, but it's really annoying!" she continued, "You know Vi, you're not the only person trying to think of a plan. We're all in this together, so we should each try to get out of this mess together, so I think Isadora and I should have a say in this, not just you. You're not the only smart person in this world."

Isadora said, "Thanks, Faith. So here's what I thought-" Violet cut her off-again.

"Wow, Faith! I thought that since you were so dumb and had strange blonde moments, I figured you _never_ thought!" Even thought Violet knew this wasn't true, she just thought she had to say something back to what she considered was a rude comment.

"Umm, guys..?" Isadora half asked but was once _again_ cut off by Violet saying, "It's so strange how to can have blonde moments when you're not even a blonde!…And _how_ old are you exactly?"

Faith answered her. "Fourteen." But she mumbled it.

"Well, you're pretty stupid for a fourteen year old!" Violet replied.

"Well, you're pretty stupid for a _sixteen_ year old!" Faith retorted.

"See what I mean? Stupid!" Violet cried.

Isadora once again tried saying something, "Look, I really don't think-" but was cut off _AGAIN _but this time by _both _girls turning their attention to her for a second saying, "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Ok, maybe they didn't just _say_ it. They _shouted _it. Then they went back to arguing and Isadora gave up and just kept her mouth shut and looked down at her hands, her eyes watering. She _hated _watching people she cared about argue.

The fight continued. According to my research, Violet called Faith a wanna-be poser who wanted her way, and Faith called Violet a bossy, self-centered person. Before it could get violent, (and I most _certainly _hoped it wouldn't), Quigley, Duncan, and Klaus had ran into the room.

"What's going on in here?" Klaus asked loudly. But Violet and Faith ignored him.

Instead, they both shouted to each other simultaneously, "UGH, YOU'RE _SOOO_ ANNOYING!" and they both stomped out of the room. The room had two exits, both across the room from each other. Violet took one, and Faith took the other, walking swiftly past the boys.

"I'll go talk to Violet," Quigley mumbled. "And I'll go talk to Faith," Duncan mumbled, too. "I'll talk to Isadora," Klaus whispered.

And the boys set off to do some comforting.

**So what'd ya think? I thought it was pretty good…well, I think all my chapters are pretty good. But let me know what you think. I will upload on one condition: I got some reviews that are one sentenced. I need more than _two _sentences**** to update chapter 10. Sorry, but I'm just that picky. I was on a sugar rush typing this! MISSSUNNYBAUDELAIRE, who is my sister, made a little fortune teller, and the first time I did it, it said I was going get high off of ice cream! Then this other time I did it, it said I was gonna get high off of sniffing cakes. Then she called me a cakesniffer. So now I guess I know why Carmelita goes around calling people cakesniffers. Personally, if you want my opinion, I just thought she did it for her own amusement.**

**Carmelita: HA! I **_**knew **_**this author was a cakesniffer!**

**Me: Shut your snot up!**

**Carmelita: What the FU-**

**Me: Don't say it! We have to keep this story as K+ as possible!**

**Carmelita: I don't listen to cakesniffers, you Bit-**

**Me-(sticks a piece of cake in her mouth) What did I just say? **

**Carmelita: (says something, but with a piece of cake in her moth, no one can understand her)**

**Anyways………………………………....................**

**Please take the poll on my page!! I love you all!**

**Spoiler for next chapter: Fluff for all the characters! Except for Esme and Carmelita, and the henchmen they don't deserve fluff!!! Sunny and Beatrice don't get any fluff, but I think I'll do a chapter on their friendship.**

**Carmelita-(who had just removed the cake from her mouth) HEY! Why don't **_**I **_**get any fluff? After all, I am the sweetest, most-**

**She doesn't get to finish because I stick her head in a piece of cake.**

**Me: who's the cakesniffer now? Huh? And you don't get fluff because you're mean and spoiled, and you called me a cakesniffer!**

**Carmelita: (raises her head which is pretty messy from the cake) What if I took it back?**

**Me: Its too late! (And I stick her head back in the cake)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright everyone, I'm back with Chapter 10! **

**Reviewers to thank:**

**Hahahahahaha**

**If you read my sister's story, A Series of Strange Events, then you would recall her sending Lemony Snicket to come bother my work. She didn't tell him what my name was just so he would never find me. He finally found me, though. He said it wasn't hard. It took him a really long time, though. He went on my sister's profile, and found 'go on my sister's page: MissVioletBaudelaire13' and he kinda figured it out, and now he won't leave me alone.**

**Disclaimer: In this chapter, the disclaimer is really important considering the fact that Lemony Snicket is right next to me. So I don't own this. I only own the title, the plot, Faith, and the summary.**

**Can't really be funny right now cause Lemony won't let me. (I glare over at him while he isn't looking). He says the series is suppose to be sad, and depressing, and filled with misfortune. he is so annoying….. **

**In this chapter, I promised you romance.**

**Chapter 10:**

'Abrupt' is a word which here that means, "something done quickly" or, "right away in a tough situation". This word could be of use for anybody reading this. This verb can be used for a purpose. Imagine yourself running down a sidewalk with a briefcase held to your chest while attempting to get away from a man with a tattoo on his left ankle, and one single eyebrow. In order to keep the mystery of unknown secrets unknown and mysterious, you would make a turn onto the next street. You continue running when you find a cleverly hidden abandoned well inside a forest. You would then abruptly take the important secrets out of your briefcase, and abruptly throw them down the deep well. In order to keep the vile, evil man from finding the well, you would quickly put on any disguise you can find, and walk down the sidewalk as an innocent person who sees a strange man with one eyebrow running past you, and forest with the abandoned well. Hopefully, though, this will never happen to you--Abruptly, of course.

Violet ran back into the room that she her siblings and Beatrice woke up. She found a light switch this time. She closed the door behind her and turned on the light. She walked across the room and sat against the wall. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She couldn't believe how obnoxious Faith was. All Violet had done was think of a plan, and Isadora was interrupting her. And there was Faith, taking sides. _Did it not occur to her that's it's important to get out of here? _Violet thought.

Before she could get lost in her thoughts-a phrase which here means concentrating on the things going on in her mind, not actually meaning she got lost in a world filled with only her thoughts- there came a knock on the door.

Abruptly, Violet's head shot up. Thoughts began seeking it's way into her brain: _Oh, no. It's Esme! She knows someone is in here. What will she do when she finds out it's me?_ But the jumping to conclusions ceased when she heard the voice of one of her friends.

"Violet? Are you in there?….Violet?" To Violet's relief the voice belonged to Quigley. She let out a sigh of relief. "Yes Quigley, I'm here," she answered.

Silence.

"…Can I come in?…" Quigley asked. Violet answered him, "Yeah…um, come on in."

The door opened slowly with a creek; Quigley poked his head in. "Are you okay?" His voice was filled with sympathy. Violet answered him with a shrug; not really making eye contact.

Quigley stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He casually made his way to Violet's side, and sat next to her. "What happened in there?" he asked. Violet sighed. She then told him everything that happened while Quigley listened thoughtfully.

When she finished he said, "Well, my siblings and I _did_ warn you that she can get pretty bad. But, you see, Faith is really nice. She sticks up for people. And that's what me and my siblings like about her. She felt bad for Isadora, so she felt as if she had to do something." He paused.

"Oh Quigley, I couldn't help it. It's just really important to me that we escape. My siblings and I have been led to so much misfortune, I just felt I had to take control. But I guess it's no excuse."

"You see," she continued, "I've never been in a fight before. Sure I've gotten in fights with Klaus, but I mean I've never been in a fight with a friend, or anyone at school."

Quigley seemed puzzled.

"You've only been in fights with Klaus." he said trying to make it clear to him. It was hard for him to take in what Violet had told him. He had thought Violet was the type that would get in fights about boys, or lies, or whatever.

"And since I've just gotten into a fight with a good friend, I'm afraid we probably won't _be_ friends anymore," Violet continued.

"Listen," Quigley said after a little while, "Having one fight is not going to ruin your friendship. _More_ than one fight should_ never_ break up a good friendship. And I know one thing is for sure: As soon as you'll be ready to apologize, Faith will also be ready to do the same."

Violet looked at him. "How do you know? How can you be so sure?"

Quigley casually put his arm around her. "I've observed plenty of fights… fights that included Isadora. She's been in so many, she can't stand even _watching_ a fight. It doesn't matter what kind of fight it is, because Isadora won't watch."

"Isadora has been in fights? She never looked the type. She always seemed to be friends with everyone," Violet replied, not believing what he just said.

"Duncan told me she had gotten herself into _a lot _of fights with Carmelita while they were going to the academy. But she's never the one that starts the fights. It's always her opponent.," Quigley said.

"She never got in a fight with her while my siblings and I went there."

"Duncan said Nero threatened to expel her if she ever got caught fighting with Carmelita again. That's why. He always thought Carmelita was…what was the word Duncan used? Oh yeah--_precious_," Quigley said. He continued saying, "You're a great girl, Violet. And you're an amazing friend. It'll work out. Trust me…You do trust me don't you?" He shifted his arm from her shoulder to her waist, took her hand, and held it; looking her in the eye.

Violet couldn't look away. _He has the most beautiful pale blue-grayish eyes I've ever seen_, she thought. "Violet?"

Violet snapped out of it. "Yeah…um…I trust you."

Quigley smiled. "Listen," he said leaning his face in closer to hers; his voice drifting off in a low whisper, "we know you've had it rough for the past three years. We've all had it rough. And we all need each other in order to survive. We'll get through it."

He squeezed her hand a little. "I promise."

Violet felt a wave of comfort rush over her. Then, instinctively she put her free had on his cheek, and kissed him. Quigley felt taken aback; surprised for a moment. Letting go of Violet's hand, he returned the kiss, placing his hand on her neck.

They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Come on," Quigley said pulling her up, "Let's go."

He put his arm around her shoulder, and Violet put her arm around his waist.

They stepped out of the room and closed the door only after Quigley kisses her cheek.

**Since it took me infinity to do this, I'm just gonna upload part of it. All three romances in one chapter would be too long. Next chapter is Kladora!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**And here it finally is, chapter 11. I'm really sorry. I just got really busy. And I'm not gonna bore you with all the troubles I have in life, so I'm just gonna get on with the story.**

**Reviewers to thank:**

**Hahahahahaha: yeah, I know, I'm really sorry, but I hope you enjoy my crappy effort. (I'm kidding)**

**The sudoku kid (as usual!)**

**La-la-la-45**

**I just told Lemony to go away but he's ignoring me. Gosh, he is so dull. You have no idea what it's like to have to hear a depressed man go on and on about his **

'**one true love'**

"**Lemony! It's time to let go! Beatrice is dead and there's nothing you can do about it! Crying, and the little poems that you do in the beginning of every book are not going to bring her back!" **

**Great. Now he's bawling. Now I have to put up with **_**that **_**while I work…**

**Disclaimer is rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE. It belongs to the depressed author that's behind me that's-wait, is he cutting himself? LEMONY ST- oh, wait-never mind, He's cutting out pictures to make a collage of Beatrice. Gosh with his back to me he scared me. I only own the title, Faith, the plot, and the summary.**

**Kladora romance in this chapter….**

_**Chapter 11**_

Klaus walked into the study room, and sat next to Isadora, who was still looking down at her hands. She didn't look up when he sat down.

Klaus looked at the girl right next to him. Even though he could only see the corner of her eye through wisps of hair, he could tell that her eyes were red. More wisps of hair fell, blocking his view of her face. He was gently moving the thick curtain behind her ear when she looked up at him with a tear-streaked face, her eyes showing she was startled.

"Klaus!" she exclaimed, "You surprised me. How long have you been here?"

What Klaus didn't know was that Isadora was in deep thought so she wasn't aware of his entrance. Klaus avoided her question.

"Isadora, why was Faith arguing with my sister?"

Isadora pierced her lips into a thin line before saying, "Violet wanted to be in control, and Faith wouldn't put up with it….Let's just leave it at that."

Klaus decided to go with that answer, except something else was bothering him. So he said, "I didn't see you involved in the argument, yet you're here feeling all upset. Why is that?"

Isadora blinked at him. Then turned her head back down to look at her fumbling fingers, trying to find the right words. Then without looking him, she said, "I have this…phobia of watching fights. I used t fight with Carmelita , but Nero told me to stop. I wasn't going to listen to him, but Duncan convinced me to listen."

Then just to be sure Klaus didn't think bad about here her she immediately said, "But I never started the arguments. Ever. You can ask Duncan if you need to."

"I believe you," Klaus said. And he did. He knew he could trust Isadora. That was one of the things he loved about her.

Yes, my readers, you read correctly. Trust was one of the things he loved about her. In fact there were many things he loved about her. So many, it would him eternity to finish his long list of why he loved her. Alas, no one can live for eternity.

To him she was smart, sweet, caring, she had beautiful long black hair that he was aching to run his fingers through, feeling every thick strand. He loved that she was a poet, but most of all he thought she was-

"Beautiful," he said breathlessly-but also unknowingly. Isadora looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't get what you said. Could you repeat it?"

Klaus's eyes grew wide, finally realizing his mistake. "I didn't say anything."

"Oh. Alright," Isadora said. Then she went back into deep thought. Klaus noticed that her notebook was peeking out of her pocket. He didn't want to seem nosey, but he began dying of curiosity. He started wondering what all sorts of new poetry she had written. So he couldn't help but asking,

"Have you written any new poetry?"

Isadora wasn't listening. She just absent-mindly answered him with a nod. So Klaus asked, "May I read them?" Isadora still wasn't listening, but she nodded saying, "Yeah, sure, go ahead." And she handed him her notebook, absent-mindly of course, and Klaus took it.

He opened it, and skipped several pages to her latest few couplets. He took his glasses out of it's case. He read the first poem:

_When I look up at the star full night,_

_I forget about my fearful fright._

After reading the poem Klaus began to question when she wrote it, but he decided not to let that bother him. He read the other one:

_It's hard for me to do this act, _

_When my heart is heavy as a sack._

'Act? What act?' Klaus wondered, 'Maybe she just came up with it…maybe it doesn't mean anything….' He began to read the last poem to himself as he did with the others:

_I felt all alone in this large house,_

_But now I don't because of Klaus._

After reading that, Klaus froze. Then he choked a little - just a little. He didn't choke as in, 'to cause a scene, kind of choke'. He looked over the poem again. He took off his glasses and wiped the lenses with his shirt. Then he put them back on. He reread the poem once more before deciding that he had read correctly the first time.

He was so taken aback, it was unexpected. Then something else happened….

**Meanwhile….**

Isadora came back to reality after she heard Klaus choke. She placed her hand on her pocket - the pocket where she had always kept her notebook. She gently felt around for that shape it usually made. Her nose crinkled. She checked her other pocket. Maybe she had accidentally put in there.

No, Isadora never placed her things where she usually wouldn't just 'accidentally'. She was more careful with her things, she knew better. She leered over slightly, thinking, that perhaps, it had fallen out her pocket. No, it hadn't fallen out.

She saw Klaus remove his glasses and wipe the lenses out of the corner of her eye. Then she watched as he carefully applied them once again, and went back to reading what it was he was reading.

'_What a minute, what _is _he reading?' _Isadora wondered.

She looked at what was in his hand. It was her notebook. And the pages were turned to the couplets that she had just written earlier that morning. Her eyes widened. The next scene went a little…what's the proper word for this?….I guess you could use the phrase, 'insane'.

**End of meanwhile scene. **

Instinctively, Isadora snatched the content out of Klaus's grip, shouting, "Don't read that!" Klaus turned to look at her. He was flashing her a grin. Klaus was that kind of person that could light a room when he smiled. Whenever someone, it doesn't matter who, would see him smile, then _they'd_ smile. Strangers walk by, see him smile at a joke, and they'd grin. Isadora wouldn't let herself return the smile. It was really hard to do, though.

"How much have you read?" she asked. She could feel her face growing hot. Infuriated, she bit her lower lip.

"From top to bottom," he said, still grinning at her. Isadora raised an eyebrow at him.

Klaus corrected himself, "From the first one to the one about me." He was still grinning, of course. Isadora's eyes widened. "Bye!" she exclaimed as she hurriedly got off the couch and ran to exit the room.

But Klaus was quicker, and reached the doorway just as she did and placed his hands on her shoulders. He grinned while saying, "It's okay, really. I like you, too."

And because he was grinning, Isadora had to smile back. Klaus crossed his arms over his chest. Still giving her that toothy grin he said jokingly, "So you were feeling depressed till I showed up?…You know, I get that a lot, really since…you know I'm a chick magnet and everything."

Isadora slapped him playfully. "Shut up!" she said laughing. So Klaus said in a excellent British accent, "Isadora darling I say, would you like to join me for a cup of tea?" And he held out his arm.

She replied, also in a British accent, "Why yes, a cup of tea does sound lovely at the moment." And she placed her hand in his arm and Klaus placed his other hand on hers still speaking in the accent, "Not as lovely as you, my dear."

And away they went speaking in their false accents searching for some tea.

**I'm sorry if this chapter kinda sucked a little. For some reason I have problems writing Kladora romance. Others I do well on, but for some reason this is the hardest pairing for me! And this is one of my favorite pairings! Isn't that weird? This was the best I could do, really. I worked really hard on this. Once again, sorry to keep you waiting. I love you all, and thank you so much for being so patient.**

**Please review, and read MissSunnyBaudelaire's new story, ****Tell Me Something I Don't Know**

**Sis, you owe me one....I'm helping you out here...your welcome....**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 12. Yea! Good news….Lemony's gone. He called me a boring person, then he left.**

**Reviewers to thank:**

**MissSunnyBaudelaire**

**Thesudokukid **

**La-la-la-45**

**Disclaimer: This does not belong to me. This belongs to Daniel Handler, and Lemony Snicket. I own nothing except, the title, plot, summary, and Faith. Now please go away.**

**No, don't go! I meant now please read. Thanks.**

**This is a Duncith chapter……….**

**Chapter 12**

Duncan hadn't seen which direction Faith had gone, so he had to search for her. First, he checked the entire second floor. He started walking down the hall checking in every room. The halls were quite large, so it does take a while for one to find what it is one is looking for. He happened to walk swiftly past the study room catching a glimpse of his sister handing her notebook to Klaus.

After deciding Faith wasn't on the second floor, he decided to check the first floor; and if she wasn't there, he would check the third and fourth floors.

No one knew he secretly fancied Faith. She was smart, funny, everything. He knew Quigley fancied Violet, and that Klaus fancied Isadora.

He knew his brother fancied Violet because of this: After he and Isadora met up with Quigley, Duncan noticed that Quigley was in deep thought often, and sometimes while Quigley slept, Duncan sometimes would hear Quigley mumble Violet's name.

At the time it didn't matter to him--until Quigley started mumbling, "Violet, I love you". Duncan was hurt at the time because he still had feelings about Violet. Until he met Cindy Underwood. Well, she actually went by Faith, of course.

Duncan walked down the stairs and made a turn for the next hall. He stopped in front of the library and opened the double doors. He stuck his head in. Not a living soul was in sight.

Just as he shut the double doors he heard a loud, "Bye!" causing his head to jerk up towards the ceiling. Running footsteps followed the voice. _Probably Isadora freaking out, _he thought_._

Duncan continued walking. He was thinking about how he was going to approach her. He knew with experience that saying the wrong thing in comforting a girl could lead to her yelling at you, and if your unlucky--a slap in the face. So he decided that if he played his cards right, He'll live through the situation just fine with out getting slapped.

And his 'experience' was with one girl. And that one girl was his sister. He knew that when a girl is angry or hurt, she just wants someone to talk to, and wants someone to listen and have patience. Maybe even by asking the right questions would equal up to a happy person. Throw in a small joke that'll seem suitable at the right time, and you've succeeded.

Just as he passed the storage room, he heard voices. He couldn't make out the words, but he realized that the voices belonged to Violet and Quigley.

Just as their voices dropped to a low whisper, Duncan heard a faint sound. It wasn't someone screaming for assistance, or some annoying child playing with his toy, but a musical sound. It was a soothing sound, not the bothersome sound of a man who ran a boarding school playing the violin. Although, he couldn't make out the instrument.

Duncan walked past the storage closet, following the music. The closer he got, he discovered that the instrument was a piano. The person playing wasn't singing, and there weren't any other instruments being played.

He noticed that the music was coming from the ballroom. He stood in the doorway between the huge opened double doors and listened. The lullaby was echoing off the walls and the ceiling. He walked in, finally. And looked around the room for the piano.

He spotted it in the corner of the room. Its musician was none other than Faith. Duncan noticed that she was in deep concentration. She played with her eyes closed, and her brow was furrowed a bit. And she was swaying with the music, her head slowly nodding with every beat. Obviously she was oblivious to any signs of an entrance.

Duncan didn't want to interrupt her, for it was considered to be a rude task, so he went over by the organ and leaned against, listening to every note. When the song ended, Duncan applauded. Faith's eyes jerked open, when she saw Duncan standing by the organ, she froze.

Duncan stood up straight and walked to her saying, "That was fantastic! I didn't know you played." Faith looked down modestly. "Yeah, well…I've been playing for a while."

"Who inspires you?" Faith looked up at him with a confused look that told Duncan she was going through one of her "random moments" "What?" she asked.

Duncan sat down next to her. "Who inspires you?" he asked again patiently. "Like, Dorothy Parker, one of the world's greatest journalists, inspires me. Which composer inspires you?"

Faith sat up straighter; finally understanding. "Um, I guess Yiruma inspires me…yeah, that's right." Duncan nodded understandingly. Now it was time to ask the serious question step by step. "So Faith," he started, "what brings you to this hallowed sanctity of music and dance?" he finished, looking around.

"I came here to calm down. Piano is very soothing, and hearing its sweet music calms me down." she answered. Duncan decided to play dumb here. "Oh! So something angered you?" he did his best to look as if he hadn't known, even though he saw her storm out the study room.

Faith looked at her hands and back at Duncan before nodding. So Duncan said, "I see, so would you care to tell me more about where this 'anger'" -here he air quoted for the word _anger_- "came from while we walk to the living room?"

Faith raised an eyebrow at him. She noticed something strange about him. But she ended up telling Duncan the entire story while they were making their way to the living room; every once in a while stopping between parts of the story to hear Duncan's thoughts. But all he would say was, "Go on".

By the time they sat on the couch, Faith was finished with her story and Duncan was gently rubbing his chin as if he was still taking this all in. Then he finally dropped his hand, and looked up at her, squinting his eyes a little trying to look confused as he said slowly, "And how does that make you _feel_?"

Faith frowned at him. "Are you feeling okay, Duncan?" This was Duncan's turn to frown at her. "Hey, I'm the therapist here. So all the questions must be asked by me….Now again--how does that make you _feel_?"

Faith looked at him blankly. And she thought she was the strange one. "…Confused…"

"You're confused about the argument?"

"No, I'm confused about you. Are you _sure _you're feeling okay? Because first you were my friend now all of the sudden you're my therapist."

"Faith, I'm trying to help you here. How can I help you if you don't help me?"

"Help you with what? You just said you were trying to help me."

"But I need your help to help you because with your help in cooperating, I'll be able to help you, that's how you'll be helping me."

"Huh?"

"What, you didn't understand that?"

"Not really."

"Oh, well me neither."

"How'd you not get it? You're the one that said it."

"Aw, I do that all the time."

"Do what?"

"I say things right off the top of my head and don't even understand the concept, causing others to get _really_ confused."

Faith looked at him blankly.

"See? You hadn't understood a word I just said have you?"

Faith shook her head slowly.

"Yeah, I get that same gesture a lot."

Soon there was a small silence. Duncan took the remote control to the television and turned it on. It was on the Discovery channel. Its topic was rabbits.

"Hey look, a hare!" Duncan cried out, purposely trying to be dumb.

"That's a bunny, Duncan," Faith said blankly.

"Oh."

Soon the commercial break came on, and one was a black and white video of something blowing up in the distance. Duncan decided to do something crazy so he did. He knocked Faith over on the couch, him on top her screaming, "Take cover, EXPOLSION!"

"_Duncan_! What…are…you…_doing_?"

"Protecting you! What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're trying to squish me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He got off of her.

Then there was more silence before Duncan said blankly staring into the television, "I wish I could do that…" Faith looked at him. "Wish you could do what?"

"Explosion…."

"Why?"

"I'd blow up this place so that we could escape."

Faith was silent for a moment. "That's not a bad idea…." she finally said blankly.

Duncan replied with a nod. Then Faith pushed him off the couch and he fell to the floor. He turned to look at her. "…Why?"

"Blowing the place up would kill us all," she answered.

"Oh, yeah." He got back on the couch before deciding to do something. "Let me see your hand for a minute." Faith looked at him. "Why?" she asked him. "Trust me, I won't do anything stupid." he said sincerely.

Faith was hesitant at first, but she held out her hand. Duncan took it and turned it so her palm was facing upward.

He took his index finger, and fingered an imaginary line across her hand. "Here is where a creek flows," he said, "and here's a bunny." He pointed to one side of the 'creek' of where the bunny was. "The bunny wants to get across,"-he acted out the part of the bunny with his finger- "so he jumps into water and goes 'glub glub, glub'."

Faith looked at him, confused. "What was the point of that?" Duncan, still holding her hand, placed his other hand on her palm, and looked at her with puppy eyes. "There was no point. I just wanted an excuse to hold your hand."

Faith's cheeks grew hot. Duncan, although, took that blush the wrong way. He let go of her hand. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"Why are you sorry?"

"Didn't I embarrass you?"

"No! Of course not. In fact, I'm quite flattered," Faith said.

"Oh, but you turned red."

"All girls tend to do that when a guy flatters them. You didn't know that?"

Duncan shook his head. Quigley was always the one getting the girls, so Duncan really had no idea. But he didn't say that. Faith looked down at her fiddling hands. Without looking up she said, " But I really like you, Duncan."

Duncan looked at her. "Really?" Faith looked up at him and nodded. Duncan was still finding this hard to believe. "_Me_? You like_ me_?" His eyes were wide.

Faith nodded at him again. "Yeah, why not?"

"I just always thought I was never the type…"

Just then, something crept into Faith's mind. "Duncan…you've never had a girlfriend before…have you?" Duncan froze. Before he knew it, he was babbling. "What? No. No, no, no, no. I've-Pfft. I've uh, I've had a girlfriend before. Yeah, uh I mean...there uh, yeah there was this one…uh girl…and this other girl-no I've never really had a girlfriend."

Faith chuckled. Duncan looked at her. "I don't think me not ever having a girlfriend is funny." "Duncan, it's not that. I was laughing because to me you have always seemed like the type of guy that always had a girlfriend."

Duncan frowned. "Seriously?"

"Well, yeah…See, I thought-" she took a quick glance at him "- never mind."

"What? What were you going to say?"

"Nothing. It's not important really." she sounded panicky.

"Faith…tell me…." Duncan said suspiciously.

"Ok, fine. But remember, you asked for it."

"Whatever just tell me." Duncan's curiosity got the best of him.

"I've liked you ever since my dad imprisoned you on the submarine, but the way you and Fiona hung around each other, I thought that maybe you two were a couple." Faith watched his reaction.

"That's it?"

"For now…."

"Faith, I was just being friendly. She was really hurting during that time. She had it rough. Her father disappeared along with her stepbrother. They were the only family she had. She was also hurting because she was desperate to reach Klaus. He was all she talked about. I convinced Isadora to help her. But after hearing Fiona talk about Klaus for long time…it saddened my sister. Fiona even blurted out something about a kiss that she gave him.

"Isadora….gosh, she couldn't take that. So while Quigley comforted her, I comforted Fiona. I can tell you, Faith, that I never had any interest in Fiona at all."

"Oh. I hadn't realized that."

Duncan smiled at her. "Of course not. There's no way you could've known."

Faith nodded as she fumbled with her fingers.

"What else have you thought?" Duncan asked her.

"Uh….this part is really not important."

"_Faith_…."

"Fine. But don't freak out."

"Faith, out with it!"

"Ok! IthoughtyouandCarmelitausedtodatebecauseshealwaysseemedtotourture_you_more. There I said it. Are you happy now?"

Duncan couldn't answer her because he had frozen.

"Duncan? Duncan, are you ok? Are you going to freak out?"

Just then Duncan finally said blankly," You thought…me and…."

Faith nodded. Just then silence. Then Duncan said in a small tone, "Never--I repeat--Never, would I go out with someone as-" here he slowly rose from his seat, his voice growing louder "-rude, horrid, mean, or nasty as CARMELITA SPATS!"

Faith stood up. "Ok, you freaked out anyways. But let's look at the bright side!"

Duncan looked at her, still disgusted by her thought about him and Carmelita.

Faith continued, "While we were still on that sub I had thought about singing 'Girlfriend' to you in order that you would dump Fiona!" Duncan loosened up his firm position before saying, "You know, doing that would've worked, but I'm pretty sure that after the performance there would be some awkwardness."

"I know. That's why I didn't do it."

Duncan grinned at her. Then he put his arm around her. "So, are you still upset, or has Dr. Duncan-ator Quagmire helped you out?"

Faith grinned back at him. "I think that you've made my day, Doctor. And for that, I thank you." And then she put her arm around his waist, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Duncan turned as red as a tomato, causing Faith to giggle.

Duncan, still tomato-red, said, "I'm going to have to make your day more often. But I know one thing is for sure." Faith looked at him curiously. Duncan continued, "You make my day, everyday."

And with that, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, how about we go find the others?" Duncan asked. "Sounds great!" Faith replied. And away they went.

**I must say, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I think I've done a decent job. It just seemed to be really sweet. You might've noticed that I've tried a little bit of humor in it. Let me know how I did with the humor. I'm trying to pick up on my sister…. So be a doll would you, and give me some feedback. I love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK peoples, here it is: Chapter 13! **

**I will thank all of my reviewers at the bottom of this final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If you think about it, the odds of me admitting that I own this, is one in a million. But the odds of me admitting that I **_**don't **_**own this is a million to one. So no, I don't own this. **

**I haven't really paid much attention to Sunny and Beatrice, so this chapter is all about them.**

**Chapter 13**

The last time Sunny saw her elder roommates, was after their latest dramatic encounter with Esme Squalor. After Esme had left, Sunny heard her roommates discussing about escaping in almost in instant. But Sunny, had to care for Beatrice first, and put her to sleep, for it was Beatrice's naptime.

Sunny walked into the bedroom, and walked over to the bed which she and Beatrice shared with Violet. "Alright, Bee, nappy time," Sunny said as she laid the infant down onto the pillow.

But Beatrice sat right up, and shook her head. "No," she said to Sunny. Sunny cocked her head. It was never this difficult for her to put Beatrice to sleep for nap. Sunny couldn't figure out why Beatrice was being stubborn, the first thing that came to mind was stress, but she knew that babies don't get stressed. They're just to innocent.

Sunny decided to try once more. "Beatrice, you always go to sleep at this time. Please take your nap." But Beatrice crossed her arms and shook her head. "No," Beatrice said firmly.

Sunny sighed. "Fine, then. I guess I'm just gonna have to sit here and watch you until you do." And just as she promised, she sat there. But Beatrice sat and stared back at her. For a little while, the girls were just looking at each other, then it turned into a stare down. It had gotten to the point when they wouldn't even blink.

Suddenly, Sunny blinked. And Beatrice squealed with delight. Sunny looked at her firmly. "Fine. Be that way," She said to the happy little Beatrice. So with that, Sunny went over to the closet and took out a step-stool. She dragged it over to the vanity, and climbed on top of it.

She had a perfect view of everything on it, but she had her eyes on a large red box. She smiled to herself. She took it off the vanity, climbed off the stool and got on top of the bed again. She took her place back in front of Beatrice. Sunny gave her a toothy grin before turning the small knob on the back of the box. She stopped turning the knob when it could no longer be turned.

Then she opened the box, and a ballerina was revealed, and started spinning in circles while the Swan Lake tune played. Beatrice stared at the ballerina. As if she was being hypnotized. A little bit later, she cocked her head and her eyes started getting all droopy.

Sunny let the music continue. At this rate, she knew, Beatrice would fall asleep. Just as she suspected, Beatrice laid back down, and turned over to her side. Sunny grinned to herself, but didn't close the music box. She continued to let it play until she saw Beatrice's back rise up slowly, and back down.

"Domination," Sunny whispered to herself. And so with that, she quietly climbed off of the bed, onto the stool, and placed the box back on the on vanity. And then she shut the lid. "WAAAAAHHHHH!"

Sunny jumped. She looked over at Beatrice, and saw it that the wail came from her. Almost instantly, Sunny opened the lid again and the music plaed again. Beatrice's wails stopped, and she was silent. Sunny raised an eyebrow, and cocked her head; a technique she learned from siblings, which for them was sign language for "Okay, that was really strange…"

Curious, Sunny closed the lid again. "WAAHHHHH!" And Sunny opened it again. And Beatrice's wails ceased once more. Sunny could hear screaming very clearly; it sounded like Violet's and Faith's voices. Yet, strangely, Beatrice didn't stir.

Sunny ignored the screaming as she winded up the box again, and let it continue playing. Just then Violet and Faith screamed at each other really, really loudly. Sunny cringed. She was so sure Beatrice would start wailing again! But no, she was…silent.

So Sunny winded up the box once more, and left it open to play. Then she walked over into the bathroom and crawled on top of the sink so that she could look out the window. Even though she only had the view of the sky, she couldn't see the sun, and there were dark clouds approaching. It would rain soon.

Carefully, Sunny climbed down and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She decided to make something, since she was bored. Sunny decided to make pizza, since all she could find were pizza ingredients. So she grabbed what she needed, and got to work.

**The reason why it took me so long to upload this chapter was because i was planning in adding more to this chapter. So i did. But then when i went over it, i was like "well, now im like....really getting off topic...i should post this on the next chapter" and thats why. Another reason is because its a new school year so its been pretty hectic for me.**

**So i appreciate you guys waiting so patiently. i feel so bad for not uploading in so long-but thats nothing to get so stressed over....not that you guys aren't important because you are.**

**Also let me tell you ive written other stories already on paper and i just might upload them onto here. just let me know if you want me too and i will.**

**Remember when i told you in like the last previous chapters that my friend threw cracker crumbs at me? she did it again.....**

**Reviewers to thank: (by the way...i got some new reviewers! yay!)**

**sudoku kid**

**la-la-la 45**

**The Baudelaire Orphan**

**leighanne**

**betty**

**graiella**

**Jocelyn Dewhirst**

**AshelyinBrawl**

**L.S**

**Please review like the sweet readers you are!!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE. I only own the plot, title, summer, Faith....that's all been created by me.**

**Even though this would kind of be Chapter 14. It's not because of the Author's Note that was thought to be Chapter 7. So this is actually Chapter 13. And I'm gonna fix the chapter labels up a bit!!**

**reviewers to thank:**

**graziella**

**TheBaudelaireOrphan**

**la-la-la-45**

**the sudoku kid**

**hahahahahahahahaha**

**Fern97**

Violet and Quigley were walking toward the front of the house holding hands. Violet stopped walking. Quigley looked at her. "I really need to apologize to Faith," said Violet. Quigley looked around then looked back at her. "Why?" He eventually asked. She responded, "Because our arguement was all my fault. I started the drama. And I don't usually try to take control. It only occurs when I'm--" she stopped abruptly,"Never mind...."

"What?" Quigley asked.

"What, what?" Violet asked.

"What were you going to say?" said Quigley.

"Nothing! Nothing important!"

"It's important to me!"

Just before Violet could retort something back, she and Quigley heard footsteps behind them. They turned around and in came Duncan and Faith. Duncan was saying something to her Faith with his arm around her shoulders. Faith was listening to him intentively with her arm around his waist. They seemed to be so into whatever it was they were talking about because they didn't notice that they had walked in on Quigley and Violet until Quigley cleared his throat.

Duncan finally stopped talking and he and Faith looked up at his brother and Violet. Duncan grinned. "Hey guys!" Faith grinned, too. "Hey, Quigley! Hey, Violet!" Violet took Faith's hand and dragged her to the other room, leaving Quigley and Duncan together in the other room.

. "I want to apologize," Violet blurted when they got inside the room.

"Violet,--" Faith started but Violet cut her off.

"'Faith, no. I have to. See there are times when I just can't help myself, you know?"

"'Well, yeah--But Violet,--"

'I mean, I don't usually do things like that. I'm only ever rude only when it's that time of the month. It's not your fault. Really. It's mine."

"Vi--"

"Hold on, Faith I'm not through yet. See, you had every right to yell at me because I was being--"

"Violet!"

"What?"

"It's okay."

"Really?"

"Yep! Doesn't really bother me anymore."

"You mean....you're not mad?" Violet was confused.

"No! Why would I be? I do the same thing when it's that time. I even get pretty moody. And apparently you get moodier than me!"

"So we can put this behind us?"

"You know it!"

They were just about to hug when Isadora walked in, gingerly. "Is the drama over now?" she asked. Violet nodded. "Yep!" Isadora ginned. "Thank you, _Lord_!" She cried. "Amen to that! " They heard either Quigley's or Duncan voice say. They couldn't tell which one it since both brothers sound exactly the same. But they made a pretty good guess that it was Duncan. The girls laughed. Then they heard a "What? I'm just glad it's over!" Which they guessed was also from Duncan and they laughed even harder.

"Shut the door, Isadora," Violet said. Isadora shut the door behind her. "So what made you all forgiving?" Isadora asked Faith. Faith bit her lip. "Well," she started. " I went to see a theripist." Violet and Isadora looked at her. "_What?_" they asked in unison. "Well actually the theripist came to see me," Faith continued.

"What theripist?" Isadora asked. Faith jokingly ignored her and kept talking. "...Was very professional. He had a way with making people feel better..." "Professional?" Isadora asked half laughing. Faith just kept talking. "...especially with girls..."

Violet rasied an eyebrow. "Oh, I know who it was." Isadora cocked her head, not understanding. "Who?" she asked. Faith sighed. "You're brother, Isadora." Isadora straighted her head and furrowed her brow. "Which one? I have two of them, remember?"

"The weird one," Faith said. Isadora rolled her eyes. "Well that doesn't help. They're _both_ weird." Violet looked her strangely. "Nuh-uh! Quigley isn't strange!"

"Quigley is_ too _strange!" They heard Duncan yell from the next room. "What? Nuh-uh!" cried Quigley. "Zip it, Duncan!" Isadora yelled.

"Well you don't have to _live _with them," Isadora said to Violet.

"I do now!" Violet exclaimed. Then she said, "But what about you and Klaus? What makes you so fond of him? Hmm?" Faith held in a snicker while Isadora blushed. "Nothing! Except for the fact that he's smart, well-read," -her eyes started getting that look and her voice started going all dreamy - ," and cute and funny...and I love that look he wears on his face when he's in deep thought-"

"Clamp it, Isadora!" Violet said. "You know how akward it is to have you're best friend gwaking all over you're brother?"

"Yeah, I do! You and Faith seem pretty interested in my brothers and that's makes me wanna gag. That's how I feel exactly...I smell pizza!" And with that, Isadora leaped up and yanked open the door and she found her brothers and Klaus tumble into the room: first Quigley, then Klaus, then Duncan.

Duncan looked up at his surprised sister with a big, happy grin. "Hey, sis! What's crack-a-lackin?" He looked over to Faith and his voice went all dreamy. "Hey, Faith..." Faith blushed and waved. "Hey, Duncan..."

Violet stood up. "Klaus, what are you doing?" "Apparently I'm sufficating Quigley. And I can't really do anything about it till the dummy gets off."

Duncan looked down at Klaus. "Dude, there's no dummy on you. It's just me." Klaus sighed. "Sure, Duncan just keep telling yourself that."

Isadora tried to step around them so she could get to the the aromatic source but she couldn't. "Will you boys mo--wait a second. There's a note here." She bent over to pick it up. When she had it in her grasp Duncan took a look at it. "Ahh, I saw that there while we were listening in on you girls."

Klaus rolled off Quigley while Duncan was still on top of him. "Dude, you couldn't wait till I was off?" Duncan asked. Klaus ignored him. " I didn't see a note." Quigley stood up. "Yeah, I didn't see that note either, why didn't you say something Duncan?" "I thought it was a doormat."

Everyone stared at him. Duncan blushed. "Um, yeah. Hey how about everyone stops glaring at me and try to comfort Faith!" he pointed to her and everyone saw that she was still seated on her couch with a pillow covering her face and she was shaking. She peeked up and everyone could see her face was tomato-red. "Nah, I'm good. I'm just laughing." Quigley looked back at Duncan. "Yeah, Duncan! She's laughing at your idioticy."

"How do you know she'd laughing at that she could be laughing at something else." Duncan shot back.

Quigely sighed. "There's nothing in this house that is funny except for what you just said...I mean, c'mon. A doormat? Really? A folded sheet of paper...a doormat."

"Hey! It is not easy to tell the differnece between a doormat and a note."

"Is too! It's plenty easy!"

"What are you? Some kind of Doormat Expert now?"

"Duncan, there is no such thing as a Doormat expert!"

Isadora stepped in between them. "Stop your useless bickering!" "Not until he admits that note isn't a doormat!" Quigley said. "It doesn't matter!" Isadora exclaimed. "Guys!!" The Quagmires turned around to see Klaus standing with the note unfolded. He showed them the other side of the paper. "It's blank, " he said. "_What?"_ the triplets exclaimed. Violet stood up. "Naw-uh! Lemme see that!" she went over to Klaus and took the note from him. The Quagmires came up behind her to look.

The paper was blank. It was just an ordinary sheet of paper. Faith came up to look at it, shrugged, then sat back down. "How could it be blank? Who leaves a black sheet of paper on the floor?" Isadora asked rhetoricly. " 'Cause they realized that they didn't have anymore doormats so they're just saving money," Duncan answered. Isadora looked at him. "Duncan, I was rhetoricly speaking."

Klaus, who had been pacing for some reason, stopped and said,"Who in the _right mind_ would even bother wasting their time throwing a telegram paper on the floor?" Duncan answered exasperated, " 'Cause it's supposed to be a doormat!" Everyone ignored him. Violet asked, How can you tell it's telegram paper?"

Klaus took the paper from her. "You just _can_. I mean, look at it." He gestured to its features. "By it's length, height and width you can just tell that this is the kind of paper that would be sent through a telegram. Therefore, making it one of many telegram papers."

"Lemme see that!" Duncan snatched the paper from Klaus. He inspected it carefully before handing it back to Klaus and said, "I say it looks like a miniature doormat." Quigley and Isadora rolled their eyes. "You would." They said in unison. Violet, however, continued her discussion with Klaus. "But still, Klaus--how can you tell that it's a telegram paper? It looks like a regular peice of paper!"

Duncan interrupted them with a ,"I'm telling you, it's _supposed_ to be a doormat!" Then he looked around and said, "Where's Faith?" Everyone looked around the room. She was no where in sight. "I think she went to the kitchen, "said Isadora. "Sunny is making a delious pizza anyway."

"Pizza?" said Duncan. Then he raced out the door and everyone raced after him. They got into the kitchen just as they heard Duncan say, "The pizza smells great, Sunny. But why didn't you make burritos instead?" As the Baudelaires and Quagmires got in, they found Sunny covered from head to toe in dough with Faith who was also covered in dough, and was holding a rolling pan in her hand.

**Well, guys. there you have it. forgive me. I know it's not that good. I just knew I had to work on it because I had you guys waiting for like...two months I think? Anyways...I was gonna upload last weekend, but FanFiction was acting up and no one could upload. Another thing--my birthday was last month, so I'm changing the 'thirteen' in my username to 'fourteen' because..well..you know. I'm just letting you know now. **

***Sigh* Duncan....doormat.....burritos.....*Sigh again*....life would stink without Duncan!**

**I think I already asked you guys before but it's been bothering me so i have to ask you again, do you guys like Faith? Cause it feels really awkward having a random character in a story. I keep thinking that no one likes her and it just bothers me because I want to really satisfy my readers. And I think I'm just boring you with a character that Daniel/Lemony didn't create. I have a poll on my page about it, so please take it: Do you like Faith? Or should I kill her off?**


End file.
